


潮湿

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [17]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: *《泛滥》后续*木全翔也双性设定，后半章有生理期提及*不能接受请不要往下看
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 金城碧海/木全翔也
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 4





	潮湿

**Author's Note:**

> *《泛滥》后续  
*木全翔也双性设定，后半章有生理期提及  
*不能接受请不要往下看

“唔......”

拉上遮光窗帘后的卧室内一片昏暗，淫靡的声响在房间里回荡，轻声的呻吟和低沉的喘息，肉体碰撞的声音和引人联想的水声混杂在一起，营造出暧昧情色的氛围。唇齿间溢出断断续续不成段的词句，被人一顶弄就被撞得更加破碎，灼热的吐息抚过青年的脸颊，金城卡住身上人的髂骨，沉默着挺腰操他。

木全披着金城的衬衫，说是披着倒也已经松垮到挂在臂弯，跟浑身赤裸并无区别。他骑在对方勃起的阴茎上晃动，刮干净耻毛的私处是蜜桃的粉色，外阴被摩擦到充血，随着粗长性器抽出时翻带出的内里的穴肉却像是靠近桃核的那圈果肉般的深红。

“スカイ......”他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛望向对方，难耐地吞咽了一口唾沫后哀哀地求道，“再快一点，要痒死了、再深一点......”

金城看着他被过度亲吻吮吸还未消肿的嘴唇，想到先前这张嘴是如何含下自己的阴茎、木全是如何笑着舔舐自己的性器顶端、如何被自己射了满脸而毫不在意地用舌尖卷过浑浊吞下，他就觉得埋在对方湿润柔软的肉穴里的东西又硬了几分。

他们在某次性事的中途坦明心意，木全当时被他弄到高潮，痉挛着求救般伸出手来抱住他的后背。少爷将脸埋在他的颈窝，高潮后的泣音又低又软：“我喜欢碧海，喜欢到没办法，之前害怕因为自己身体的缺陷得不到你的喜欢，现在害怕自己只能借这个畸形的身体才能暂时拥有你。可我留不住碧海的吧，你会抛弃我的对吧？”

他无法彻底知晓对方对这具身体的态度，但从刚才的语句里金城知道木全肯定有着厌恶和恐惧。他把人抱住，一下一下抚摸对方裸露的脊背，像在安慰一只受惊害怕的小动物。

“我喜欢翔也。”金城缓慢地开口。

他盯着深夜窗外夜色中的城市，高矮参差的楼宇间透出一扇扇光亮，无人知晓他们在这样的夜晚拥抱、在这样的夜里身体紧贴缠绵。

“大概从很久之前开始，我就喜欢着你。”他觉得自己的声音模糊而遥远，喉头酸涩发颤的感觉倒是清晰，“不希望只被你当做纾解欲望的对象，射到你身体里的时候觉得似乎就占有你了，可也清楚不会是这样简单的事情。”

“所以能够听到你说喜欢我，我很高兴。”

了解彼此的态度之后，性事变得愈加频繁和放浪，不管是怎样过分的姿势，只要爽到就好。道具也作为常用品，木全在花穴里塞入跳蛋和金城出门，逛了一圈回到家里早已忍耐不住，脱掉内裤就看到被刺激得收缩的私处，透明的爱液抹满外阴，借助金城的手指、轻易地就将跳蛋从肉穴里挤出，他迫不及待地吞下对方的肉棒，阴茎埋在温热的肉壁里像要彻底融化。

木全情欲上来很难得到满足，通常要缠着金城来好几次才能勉强结束。他习惯先把对方舔硬舔射一次再继续，毕竟第二次能持久些，不会出现金城射后而他还没到高潮的情况。

这一次也是，他再次勃起后才进入对方的身体，看眼下的状况木全差不多快攀至顶峰了，金城便一手握住对方的腰肢，另一只手伸到前面，用手指快速摩擦起青年穴口上小小的变硬敏感的阴蒂。

双重的快感累积叠加快将他逼疯，木全感觉自己的意识像要脱离身体，大脑也变得麻木，他只是下意识地摆动起身子，抬起腰肢收缩挤压包裹住金城粗大阴茎的肉壁，直到不自觉地胡乱唤出对方的名字、“好爽好舒服”之类的浑话毫不害臊地全说出口，最后身体剧烈地发颤，随着对方更加快速地顶弄而抖动着从穴内喷出一股透明的带有淡淡腥臊味的水液。

木全被他弄到潮吹了。

穴道内剧烈的收缩夹得他有些发痛，少爷空洞地望着天花板，张着嘴久久没缓过神来。金城停下玩弄他阴蒂的动作，托着木全柔软的屁股冲撞几下后彻底射进他身体里，然后将对方放到床上，温柔地抚摸按摩他的身体，直到木全彻底清醒过来。

他看着被自己喷出的东西弄得一塌糊涂的床铺，湿了大滩，简直就像失禁了那样。

“对不起！”他有些着急地对金城说，“我不知道自己会弄成这样......”

“没关系。”金城摸了摸他的脑袋，柔顺的黑发触感很好，“翔也很舒服是吧，下次垫上东西就好了。”

他和金城两人换下被浸湿的床单，木全准备抱去洗衣机，却被青年赶着去喝水。先前的运动和高潮时的潮吹让他流失大量水分，歇息会儿后连嘴唇都有些发干。

端着水杯走向客厅时，木全觉得有什么东西慢慢从小穴流了出来，他想应该是先前对方射进去还没来得及清理的精液，便也没太在意。可当金城从阳台走进来看到他的双腿间时，青年却皱起了眉头。

“你流血了？”

他一愣，顺着对方的视线低头看，极少量的鲜血顺着他的大腿快流到膝盖，沿着皮肤留下两条细细的红色痕迹。

金城急急走到他跟前蹲下身子，小心地分开木全肉乎乎的大腿，那些血液确实是从对方私处流出来的，因为行走时两边腿根的磨蹭，铁锈腥味的鲜血已经将那处的肌肤弄脏一小片。

“是我刚才弄伤你的吗？”金城沉下声音，扯过一旁的纸巾擦掉还在缓慢往下流的那几滴血。

木全摇摇头。

“不是。”他简短地说，“我去洗洗。”

金城难免担心起来，他不知道木全是否受伤，毫无征兆的出血怎么想都不太妙，可光问也得不到个所以然来，对方直到从浴室出来都神色如常，仿佛一切无事发生。

他们在料理台前准备晚餐要用的食材，木全有些心不在焉，时不时揉揉惺忪的眼睛，金城看他困倦的模样便要求他去卧室休息，对方这次倒乖乖听了话。

珐琅锅里的蔬菜汤咕噜噜地煮着，奶油酱汁浇在刚煎好的汉堡肉上，时钟快指向夜晚七点整，窗外的天空是深郁的靛蓝色。金城将餐盘摆放到餐桌，正准备去叫醒木全，穿着睡衣的青年就急匆匆地从卧室走出来、进了卫生间。

“スカイ。”

他听到对方在门内唤他，便走过去靠近门边。

“怎么了？”

“我又把床单弄脏了，抱歉......”木全的声音低低的，听上去有些懊恼，“我应该是来生理期了，还得麻烦你出门一趟。”

“欸？”金城一时间没反应过来。

卫生间的门被人拉开，木全赤裸着下半身站在马桶前，被血浸湿的内裤被脱下扔到一边。

“怎么说。”他苦恼地抿紧嘴唇，像是在斟酌着该如何开口，“我有发育不完全的内生殖器官，中学暑假短暂地有过两次生理期，后来就没有了。这一次大概是和你在一起，激素分泌之类的被刺激到，所以就......”

他越说声音越低，金城看出他低落的情绪，便伸出手去捏了捏对方的脸：“又在自怨自艾吗？”

“我想是不是给你添了麻烦。”木全老实地回答。

“我说过接受你的全部，所以这些都没问题。”金城对上他抬起的眼睛，“等我一会儿，我去附近的便利店。”

他站在上升的电梯内，盯着显示屏上规律跳动的数字。手里的购物袋内装着护理湿巾和不同流量的棉条，出门前忘了问木全习惯用什么，他站在货架前比对半天，最后还是选了姐姐常用的、相对干净方便些的卫生棉条。

「女性用品」，标注商品的便签纸上是这么写的。

可是对于木全来说，这样的称呼合适吗？

金城难以彻底设身处地想象拥有一个特别的身体是怎样的感受。但不可否认的是生理上的差别会带来心理上的压力，木全曾提到过父母为了让小时候的他不要低沉而做过多少努力，可多多少少、他无法完全地坦然面对自己的身体。

不能直接替木全分担那份压力，但至少能做到包容和接受。金城想不止是因为基本的尊重，还有自己对木全的喜欢，所以他要更细致地关注对方、保护对方。

赶回家的时候，木全已经清洗了床单和衣物上沾染的血迹，担心将屋里的地板弄脏，他坐在卫生间的马桶上等金城。

“不知道你之前用的什么，我只买了棉条，天气热了用着卫生巾应该不太舒服，如果你更想用那个，我再下去给你买。”

金城将一袋子卫生用品递给他，木全说了声谢谢，然后从标明着中等流量的纸盒里抽出了一支。

太久没有使用，插入时很不习惯，无论木全如何调整姿势，要么就不进去、要么戳得穴道发痛。

或许是见他折腾了太久，金城在门外问怎么回事，他稍有些恼火地回答说棉条塞不进去。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

青年问出后才意识到有什么不对，可木全偏被他这么一句逗笑了。

“可以吗？”对方反问道，“可能会让你觉得恶心。”

金城蹲在马桶前，这个高度几乎能让他平视到对方的私处。木全盯着他头顶的发旋，有些别扭地并拢双腿，向后缩了缩。

“不要紧张。”金城安慰他，“又不是没看过这里。”

“可是现在流着血。”木全闷闷地说，话音刚落，像是应证这句话般，又一股血液从小穴滑出，滴落到马桶的清水里。

鲜红的血掉进水中迅速扩散开，有一小块血块直直沉到底部，缓慢地被稀释，原本透明的水被染成清淡的粉色，还有一丝淡淡的血腥味。

木全的腿并得更紧了，他不好意思让金城看到这样的场景，这让他感觉羞耻又难堪。

可对方似乎不在意这些，反倒坦然地从一旁购物袋里翻出买好的护理湿巾，拆开包装抽出一张，示意要为他擦洗。

木全犹豫片刻，还是慢慢地张开了双腿，卫生间苍白光线的映照下，他没有耻毛的赤裸私处完全暴露在对方眼前。

外部的两片肉瓣沾了经血，金城用手指轻轻拨开两瓣软肉，看到里面浅粉的阴唇，还有此刻随着木全呼吸的节奏微微翕动的穴道入口，透明的分泌液混着血液流了出来，滴到金城的指尖。

“啊、对不起。”木全赶紧道歉。

他看着沾到食指上的经血，过于浓郁的红让他想到切碎后溢出的樱桃汁水。

用湿巾小心擦拭干净对方的私处后，金城重新找了一根比较小支的卫生棉条，拆开包装后将导管那头抵在对方的阴道入口，开始缓慢地试图推进。

异物的入侵依然让木全无法适应，尽管金城的动作轻而平缓，但下身依然传来尖锐的疼痛，肉壁下意识地收缩抗拒，整个过程变得格外艰难。

“还是我自己来吧。”他试图站起身，却又被对方抓住手腕。

“再试一次。”金城盯着他的眼睛，竟有些拜托的语气。

他们换了个姿势。

木全背过去面对着墙壁，金城站在他身后抵住他的腰，双手绕到前面，向下探到他擦净后干爽的私处。

他看不到前面的情况也不太能搞清位置，凭感觉用左手的食指和无名指分开两片肉瓣，中指试探着寻找木全的穴口。

稍显粗糙的指腹在摩擦过阴唇，不时划过藏在其中的娇弱突起，下午的性事中木全就被反复的挑逗弄至潮吹，此时这处依旧敏感，被蹭过时、酥麻感像电流般传开。

木全咬住唇，他知道对方是无意的，只得压低声音提醒道：“再往下一点。”

金城尚在外部徘徊的手指顺着他的指示向下、准确地找到了那个窄小的入口，将棉条插入一点。

“疼吗？”对方轻声问道，呼吸搔在他耳侧痒痒的。

“还好。”木全把手放在自己的小腹，配合着微微调整插入的角度。

只要姿势正确，放松下来后这件事就变得容易许多，金城顺利将棉条推进他的身体，然后抽出扔掉了导管。

“会不会不舒服？”

“嗯......没什么问题。”他换上干净的内裤和长裤，像是想到什么似的补充了一句，“之后我自己换就行，不用帮忙了。”

金城看着他绯红的脸颊，淡淡地应了好。

夜晚他们躺在床上，金城从身后搂着木全，温暖的手心捂在他的腹部。

“之前内射过那么多次，没关系吗？”

他愣了一会儿才意识到对方真正想问的问题，想了想后回答说：“因为没发育完全，各方面因素都有，所以不会受孕。你不用担心。”

“翔也想要小孩吗？”青年又追问道。

“其实我蛮喜欢小孩子的。”木全将手搭在金城的手上，低低地说，“但是应该没法拥有自己的小孩吧，这样的身体无论是作为父亲还是母亲都不可能。所以如果真的要跟我在一起，スカイ也......”

“我有你就足够了。”他打断对方的话，“世上又不是没有那种没法拥有小孩的家庭，所以只有我们两个人也好。”

只有两个人也足够。

END.


End file.
